Birthday Surprise
by LilyAllycia
Summary: Birthdays are really important days, to this crew at least. Given the chance to surprise and celebrate the existence of one of their crew mates and dear friends, they'd take it any day. Plus, the alcohol was an appreciated add on.


**Here is the first little story I've written in honour of one of my new ocs B-day! Even though I don't really consider my writing all that great, I decided to start posting again, after all, I need feedback on my writing, and what's the best way then to post it?**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own One Piece (the world this is set in).

 **Credits** **:** Though it isn't stated in this small story, Abigail is part of the Ferus/Ferox family, which is created by TricksterThief! I have asked them for their permission to use their concept and they have given it. Go read their story Calls Me Home! It's very good!

 **Now, then! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a surprisingly calm day in the second half of the Grand Line, how long that lasted, though, was debatable. Even so, Lyra always relaxed when she could. After all, between her crew mates and the crazy weather of the New World (giant ice balls? Seriously?), she didn't get all that much rest but that didn't bother her as much as she portrayed. In fact, she loved her crew very much, as strange as they where. If not for them, she'd probably be on some noble mans arm, treated as a trophy.

The Marines called them the Savage Pirates, she supposed the name fit, seeing as her captain was, because of a certain incident, not exactly human; but that was beside the point. The points is, the marines make stupid names, for instance, calling her captain 'Feral One Abigail'. In no way was Abby 'feral', in fact, she was very sweet and kind... as long as you don't make her lose her temper, which was very hard to do anyway. It was just the marines where very unlucky and always ticked her off. Still, Lyra always found reading the articles about them in the news entertaining. They where always written in a way that made the Savage Pirates look bad but that was normal for any pirate crew and in extension, was causing misinformation about them. Though, they didn't really care, after all, her crew mates knew how they acted with one another. Anything else was unnecessary.

Her lips turned down when she noticed the lack of background sounds. Normally, there was idle conversation between the crew members, especially when there was a moment of peace from the weather. Opening her blurred eyes, she felt for the comforting presences of her crew mates. Ray, Gabriel, Madeline, Abigail and Trixie where all gathered in the kitchen, strangely. They would normally be in different places, not gathered together like that. Blake was up in the crows nest, keeping watch. Lyra's brow furrowed as she tapped her fingers on the wooden deck, to fill the eerie silence. Her other hand clutched her automatic rifle secured to her waist, what she did when she was nervous, as she scanned the ship a second time. Everyone was still in the same places they where before.

Lyra, deciding to go investigate, grabbed the railing beside her lightly before she stood and straightened her out. Her hand staying on the railing, she started walking toward the kitchen. When she made it about half way there, the kitchen door slammed open, followed by several fast pace foot steps. She stopped her advance at the sounds and recognized the presences of Abigail, Madeline and Ray. They continued on their path until they stopped directly in front of her.

"Lyra, where are you heading to?" Abby asked in her sweet and kind voice, though the captain sounded a bit out of breath, there was still a smile on her face, Lyra could hear it.

"Yeah, you shouldn't be going, where it is that your going!" Ray tacked on, a slight breeze touching her face as he waved his hand in her direction. There was a moment of silence that followed where Lyra imagined Maddy and Abby giving Ray annoyed looks (she knew these people well enough to imagine what goes on in the silence) before Ray started to speak again, "Well, I eh - I didn't mean that she couldn't _go_ there, after all we all live on this ship and - I just - Well, what I meant was-" He was cut off as Madeline giggled and there was a sound of skin hitting skin as she placed her hand over his mouth to stop his nervous spiel.

"Come on, tough guy, lets go see if the foods ready" Maddy giggled again as she dragged off Ray, who had quieted down. Lyra heard Abigail heave a sigh before she started speaking.

"Can you do me a favour and not go into the kitchen?" Abby asked, placing a hand on Lyra's shoulder. While Abby didn't really act like a captain, the crew respected her as one and she had a habit of giving soft orders, as they called it, where Abby gave orders that where said as questions, like she was doing now. Lyra turned her blurred eyes in the general direction of her captains face before she herself sighed.

"Aye aye, captain" Lyra said, her shoulders slumping a bit. Abby patted her shoulder two more times in a show of gratitude, before she turned and walked off after Madeline and Ray. Lyra stayed where she was, a little unsure of what to do with herself. Since she was under orders to not go into the kitchen, her previous destination, she supposed she could go back to relaxing.

Her shoulders tensed up when she felt movement from the crows nest. A second later, the sound of feet gently hitting the wooden deck, along with a rush of air reached her. Turning toward the source, Lyra turned her now guarded face on Blake, her hand tightening around her rifle.

"No need to look so suspicious, Lyra" Blake's emotionless voice reached her ears. "That was some strange behavior, I wonder what's going on."

"You know, don't you?" Lyra said, removed her hand from her rifle with some effort. The _tell me!_ was implied in the silence that followed.

"Hm, you'll find out later" Blake said, before she walked off, going to do whatever it was she had jumped down to do. Lyra followed Blake's barely there presence as the strange women walked away. The amount of trust Lyra had for Blake was none, after all, it's not every day an assassin joins a pirate crew and when they do, it's normally because they had a target on that crew. It didn't help that Blake and Abby seemed strangely close as well. Whenever there was danger, Blake always made sure that Abby was in sight. In a battle, Blake was always in close distance to Abby. The worst part of it all was that Abby didn't seem bothered by it at all. While the rest of the crew found it strange and creepy, Abby herself was at ease with it. While the rest of the crew decided that if Abby wasn't worried about it, then there was nothing to worry about, Lyra and Trixie thought differently. The only thing that confused her was how long Blake had been waiting to take the kill (if that's what she was here for). It had been almost two years since Blake joined (in fact, they haven't gotten a new member in that time either, Abby seems content with the crew) and nothing has happened. Blake has been nothing but a supportive crew mate, if a little emotionless.

With a sigh, Lyra turned and started making her way back toward her previous spot. It wasn't worth thinking about it all now, Abby trusts Blake and since Abby is the captain, that's all the crew really needed to see. With a huff, Lyra slowly lowered herself down onto the deck. She let go of the railing when her butt hit the wood and leaned back, enjoying the warm sun on her skin. Besides, even if Blake was trying to kill one of them, it's not like it would happen easily. Every member of this crew was amazingly strong, with Abby standing on top. With that reassuring thought, Lyra closed her blurred eyes, taking advantage of the peace, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"It looks like she's asleep" Blake informed the crew mates gathered in the kitchen. There was a sigh of relief from every occupant.

"Thank god, I thought she was going to try and investigate" Ray said, slumping forward and letting a sigh of relief escape him.

"No thanks to you, dummy" Gabriel said, shooting a glare at the man in question while he started preparing for supper, a cake having been made and set into the oven to cook not to long ago. Ray had the decency to look guilty, a blush spreading across his face before he turned his head away and began putting up a banner, with Trixie's and Madeline's help, who was giggling away.

"At least we'll be done in time for supper" Abby commented, looking over what they had accomplished so far. The dinning area was decorated quite nicely, the table covered in a fancy table cloth, the chairs had colourful cloth covering the backs and hanging from the ceiling was streamers and a banner that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LYRA!' was being attached to the wall.

"Lift it up a bit, Trixie" Madeline commanded from where she was standing a little ways away. Ray and Trixie where standing on chairs, holding up the banner to try and get it straight. As commanded, Trix moved the banner on his side up a bit. After a moment of contemplating, Madeline pointed to Ray.

"Move it left, Ray"

Abby left those three to take care of the banner, going to check in with Gabriel, who was now getting out all the ingredients for the supper he had planned, along with all the utensils he'd need.

"GODDAMMIT RAY! I told you left!"

"I DID MOVE IT LEFT!"

" _Her_ left not your left, you idiot!"

Abby felt a sweat drop trail down the side of her face as she listen to the three. Abby felt bad for Ray, but it was how he was and even though the crew gave him a hard time about it, they wouldn't change him for the world. Abby passed by a mildly amused Blake (not that any one else could tell with her blank and emotionless face) on her path to the kitchen area. When she got there, she watched Gabriel wash the different vegetables he had out, before putting them on a cutting board.

"How can I help?"

Gabriel turned toward her as he placed the last vegetable and with a grateful smile, said "Can you cut the veggies please?"

With a nod, Abby washed her hands, took the knife that Gabriel had nodded toward, grabbed a vegetable and started cutting while Gabriel grabbed a second cutting board, set the meat on it and started papering it.

"Damn you Trixie! I get enough shit from Madeline! Why do I have to take it from you too?!"

"Because you deserve it!"

Abby and Gabriel both sighed in unison as Madeline started giggling like a little child again and Blake did nothing to interfere. Sometimes this crew was way too hard to handle.

* * *

It was decided that they'd have supper out on deck, since it was a beautiful and calm evening. After waking Lyra up, they all sat on the wooden floor as Gabriel handed out the full plates of food. As they ate, Maddy could barely hold in her excitement, shifting in place every few minutes, she almost sped through her supper, to the annoyance of everyone else, expect Abby and Blake. In the end, she was finished eating before everyone else and almost exposed the surprise as well, to the horror of everyone (expect Blake). Ray told far-fetched tales of his younger days to distract Maddy, effectively drawing in Abby, Gabriel and Lyra in the process, while Trixie scoffed at how untrue each story was. Blake sat off to the side, her sharp gaze watching the waters around the slowly rocking ship.

Now, everyone was done and Gabriel had taken the plates back into the kitchen to be put in the sink. Soon, Gabriel was back and they all shared similar grins. Abby stood from her seat and turned to a confused Lyra.

"Lyra, we have a surprise for you! It's in the kitchen" Abby said, an excited grin on her face, holding out her hand for Lyra to take. Lyra slowly lifted her hand in response, having felt the air move across her face and guessed what Abby wanted. Abby grabbed Lyra's raised hand and pulled her up, her brow furrowed in confusion the whole time. The others stood up as well and together, they guided Lyra to the kitchen, with Blake trailing behind. They stopped Lyra in front of the door and after a pause, Abby opened the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Everyone's shout filtered through the entire deck as Madeline pushed a startled Lyra into the dinning area. Everyone filtered in after.

"You guys didn't have to do this" Lyra said, still sounding shocked as she took in the scent of the amazing cake.

"Idiot! Of course we had to celebrate you being here with us" Trixie snapped with his eyes glaring at Lyra.

"That's right! That's right! Without you, we wouldn't have a sharpshooter!" Madeline shouted, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Their right, you know" Gabriel added, nodding almost sagely.

"Uh-huh. Do you remember the first day we met?" Abby asked, placing a hand on Lyra's shoulder.

"Of course I do. I could never forget it"

"Well, I wouldn't change that day at all. Without you, this crew wouldn't feel complete" Abby said, with a kind smile.

"Although, we couldn't get you any gifts, so instead we're throwing this party! Let's all get drunk!" Ray yelled in celebration, causing everybody to roll their eyes, but they proceeded to take his poorly given advise.

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun having risen only a few minutes before hand and almost everybody had drunk themselves to sleep. Boy, where the lot of them going to have bad hangovers in the morning. The only one awake and not completely drunk was Blake. She was watching over the pile of people with strangely soft eyes. Ray was laying spread eagle on the floor, his mouth wide open, snoring loudly as a little drool traveled down his chin. Laying perpendicular to him, with her head using his stomach as a pillow was Madeline. She was curled on her side tightly, with little shivers everyone in a while. She was probably cold. Lyra was laying next to Maddy, their backs pressing together. Curled up in Lyra's arms, with their legs tangled together, was Abby. Pressed to Abby's back was Trixie, one of his arms draped over both Abby and Lyra. Gabriel was laying with his back pressed to Trixie, one of his arms under his head.

Blake watched them sleep for a moment more, before she left and got several blankets. Returning to the human pile, she draped blankets over all of them, before taking her place leaning against the wall. This crew was full of happy feelings and strong ties and she wanted nothing more then to protect that; but how could she prove that when she had such a hard time showing emotion to people and opening up?

She trailed her eyes back to the Savage Pirates and she sighed to herself. She decided to take one task at a time. For now, she'd keep watch over her crew mates and slowly, they'd start to trust her.

* * *

 **Please forgive the bad writing as I try to get back into the swing of it. Now then, this is a one shot based on an imaginary crew that I have thought up. I have plans to write about this crew, but as of right now, it's still in the planning phase. For now, I'll be writing several one shots featuring either this crew or cannon characters with any of these ocs. As for my other two stories, because I didn't plan out the plot of those two stories, they kind of died off and I'm sorry to say that I won't be continuing them. However, I will keep them up, if just to showcase how bad I was back then compared to now. Thank you for reading and if you find any mistakes or want to give me some advice/critique, let me know! I love hearing from you guys!**


End file.
